


Dissolve

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Post-HoO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: It was dark, so incredibly dark, but Will could still make out the shape of Nico in front of him. Will wasn't sure if it was the darkness or something else that made Nico look like he was fading away, but the fear in Nico’s flickering eyes made him think it was the latter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was originally titled "dont think about milk" in my google drive for some reason

It was dark, so incredibly dark, but Will could still make out the shape of Nico in front of him. Will wasn't sure if it was the darkness or something else that made Nico look like he was fading away, but the fear in Nico’s flickering eyes made him think it was the latter. Will reached out for his boyfriend, only to see his hand phase through Nico’s arm. Nico was shouting for him, but Will couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears. He frantically grabbed for Nico, but the darkness seemed to be pulling him in the other direction. Will tried frantically to reach Nico, but each time, his hand passed through Nico like he was a cloud of smoke, until finally, the smoke that had once been in the shape of his boyfriend had dissipated completely, leaving Will alone in the darkness.

Will awoke, gasping for breath in his bed in Cabin Seven. Bits and pieces of his dream flashed before his eyes, and Will, being both a demigod and a son of Apollo, knew exactly what a dream like this could mean. 

Will flew out of his bed, forcing a pair of flip flops onto his feet and rushing out of the cabin, oblivious to the questions from his siblings that he’d woken up in his frantic state. He ran straight to the Hades cabin, not bothering to knock before pushing past the door.

It was incredibly dark in the cabin, dark like Will's dream. Why was it so dark? Nico  _ always  _ had a light on while he was sleeping. Will could barely navigate his way over to Nico’s bed, only to find it empty when he reached it. 

Will choked back a sob, stepping slowly back from the bed until his back hit the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. Will hugged his knees to his chest as his thoughts began to consume him; Nico becoming nothing but a shadow; Nico being forced to return to Tartarus, being trapped there for good now that the doors were sealed forever; Nico melting into darkness itself.

Will had tears streaming down his cheeks when a light shone into the room. He looked towards the back of the cabin, seeing a silhouette of a person in the light. Will knew better than to assume, though, that this really was just a human, knowing that monsters can appear in many forms, but as Will tried to push himself further from the creature, the same creature rushed towards him.

“Will?” a soft voice said, and Will froze as Nico knelt in front of him. “What's wrong? What are you doing in here?”

Will could only look at Nico for a moment, hesitantly reaching his hand out for Nico's arm and feeling the soft material of a sweater beneath his fingers. Will let out a sob at the contact and surged forward, wrapping Nico in his arms.

“Will--?”

“I had a dream,” Will choked out. “Y-you were disappearing like- like when you brought the Parthenos, but you were  _ gone._ I thought you were gone and I ran over here and I _ couldn't find you.” _

He could feel Nico smiling into his hair. “I was in the bathroom, sunshine, I didn't mean to scare you.” Then he said, quiet enough that Will probably wasn't supposed to hear, “I didn't know you cared that much.”

“What?” Will pulled himself away from Nico, tears still falling. “Nico, of  _ course _ I care about you! This is the first night in the last week that I've slept in my own cabin, I got Chiron to let you eat with my cabin and do activities at the same time. I gave you my favorite sweater!  _ I love you,_ Nico!” 

Nico ducked his head, and Will didn't notice at first, but he realized Nico was  _ laughing,  _ letting out these adorable little giggles.

“Sorry,” he breathed. “I’m sorry, I’m-” He looked up at Will and smiled. “I love you too. Can we go back to bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> my entire life consists of will crying in my head tbh so sorry about that
> 
> anyway come talk to me about milk at buoyantsaturn on tumblr


End file.
